calhounsquarefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Paris, Bercy, 31 aug 1993
Cet article relate mon expérience vécue lors du concert de Prince, à Paris Bercy, le 31 août 1993 dans le cadre de la tournée Act II. Le contexte La tournée Act II a lieu au milieu d'une période trouble dans la carrière de Prince. Quelques mois auparavant, en avril 1993, Prince avait annoncé son retrait de l'industrie musicale et son changement de nom pour un Symbole imprononçable ! Cette attitude fut liée au conflit avec Warner, la maison de disques que Prince essayait de quitter à cette époque. La tournée Act II fut annoncée comme la dernière tournée dans laquelle les fans seront susceptibles d'entendre les hits de "Prince", que ce dernier jouerait "pour la toute dernière fois" avant de passer définitivement dans l'ère du Symbole. Bien entendu il s'agissait surtout d'une astuce marketing pour remplir les salles, mais il est vrai que cela a jeté pas mal de confusion dans les esprits, personne ne sachant dire ce que Prince ferait ultérieurement. Il faisait peu de doute sur le fait que Prince repasserait en tournée un jour où l'autre, mais pour jouer quels titres... mystère ! La tournée a lieu aussi à la suite de l'album Love Symbol, et quelques semaines avant la sortie de la compilation ''The Hits / The B-Sides''. Cependant, contrairement à la tournée Act I donné aux Etats-Unis et qui reposait sur le contenu de l'album Love Symbol, la tournée Act II européenne se caractérise plus comme une tournée "best-of" à la manière du Nude Tour de 1990. Cette fois-ci seulement deux concerts sont prévus à Bercy, signe du lent déclin de la notoriété de Prince, et de son passage à un public plus restreint. D'ailleurs durant toute la tournée Prince ne jouera pas plus de deux fois dans la même ville, ce qui est une sacrée diminution surtout en Angleterre, où il détenait un record de 16 shows donnés au Wembley Arena à Londres dans le cadre du Nude Tour. En ce qui me concerne j'aborde ces concerts avec une once de malchance encore une fois : les deux dates parisiennes tombent pile sur celles de mes partiels de rattrapage à la fac ! Je ne pourrai donc assister qu'au concert du 31 août, car il me semblait trop risqué d'aller à celui du 1er septembre avec un partiel à passer à huit heures le lendemain matin. Avant le show Cette fois, pas de déménagement ou d'amis à attendre avant d'entrer dans Bercy. Je squatte dès le début d'après midi les escaliers du Palais Omnisports, bien décidé à pouvoir profiter à fond du spectacle. Dès l'ouverture des portes, je me précipite côté gradins et je tente de rejouer le plan du concert du 15 juin 1987, à savoir parvenir au premier rang du premier carré des gradins, au plus près de la scène. Cependant je devais courir un peu moins vite, car je n'obtiendrai pas le premier rang mais de mémoire le troisième ce qui est très très sympa tout de même ! L'ambiance avant le show est très bonne, certains fans ayant eu la bonne idée d'amener... des paquets de sucettes (type Chupa Chups) dont le contenu fut lancé dans la foule des premiers rangs. Les sucettes sont restées comme une référence dans bon nombre de soirées princières ensuite, pour plusieurs années ! L'ambiance est aussi assurée par la diffusion de clips vidéo des productions Paisley Park les plus récentes comme Mavis Staples, George Clinton, ou Carmen Electra. Vu la pauvreté des chaînes de télévision en France à cette époque, c'était pour la plupart des spectateurs la première occasion de visualiser ces clips. Pendant les entractes, plusieurs rumeurs circulent à propos d'un aftershow. L'hypothèse la plus vraisemblable concerne la salle des Bains Douches, où Prince avait donné un aftershow à deux reprises déjà, en 1988 et 1992. Cependant, nous étions hésitant à y aller car il est connu que cette salle est très petite (400 personnes à peine) et aller à un concert élitiste en pleine nuit ne nous enchantait que moyennement. Une première partie a lieu : c'est le groupe NO, qui avait obtenu un succès avec un morceau qui répétait "thank you Jesus, thank you Lord, we're gonna make this world a better place". D'après mes souvenirs c'était assez moyen. Une surprise viendra ensuite car c'est ni plus ni moins que le groupe New Power Generation qui monte sur scène ! Le rappeur Tony M n'est plus là mais il reste Levi Seacer Jr, Michael Bland et Sonny Thompson, ainsi que les NPG Hornheads ! Ils vont donner un set instrumental d'environ 30 minutes comprenant des titres de Madhouse, de l'album Gold Nigga, et de l'album de Mavis Staples. Une bien sympathique mise en jambe ! Du coup, le show de Prince démarra assez tardivement ce qui aliéna une partie de l'auditoire. Le show Le spectacle de la tournée Act II démarre par un énorme coup de bluff. Alors que le groupe entame les premières mesures de My Name Is Prince, une balançoire surmontée d'un Prince vêtu d'un long manteau et d'une casquette à chainettes traverse la salle en survolant le public. Une fois arrivé sur scène, le personnage se déplace, danse et chante comme si c'était Prince, seulement... lorsque le manteau tombe vers la fin de la chanson on découvre qu'il s'agit en fait de Mayté, sa danseuse uniquement revêtue d'un bikini rose. Le véritable Prince arrive alors de l'arrière de la scène, pour débuter le morceau suivant : Sexy MF. Le show est constitué à la fois de titres de l'album Love Symbol, mais aussi de hits et de morceaux rares pour supporter la sortie à venir de la compilation The Hits / The B-Sides. On trouve ainsi The Beautiful Ones et Sometimes It Snows In April, que Prince n'avait jamais joué auparavant en France, ainsi que les retours remarqués de titres comme The Cross, Sign O The Times, Raspberry Beret, Girls & Boys ou America. Sans oublier les classiques comme Let's Go Crazy, Kiss, Purple Rain et 1999. A côté de cela, on trouve des raretés comme Irresistible Bitch, She's Always In My Hair ou I Love U In Me, qui à cette époque encore ne se trouvaient que sur de rares vinyls épuisés. Ces titres se retrouveront quelques semaines plus tard dans le coffret The Hits / The B-Sides. La fin du show est d'ailleurs un fantastique medley / jam composé de morceaux illustres comme DMSR, Baby I'm A Star, America, et It's Gonna Be A Beautiful Night. Globalement, le spectacle se veut moins ambitieux que celui de la tournée Diamonds And Pearls, même s'il en reprend certains éléments. Par exemple le portique lumineux en forme de Love Symbol qui servait de vaisseau spatial la fois précédente est toujours là, mais il est devenu immobile. Pour autant, musicalement le show reprend le même excellent groupe des NPG tout en adaptant le set list aux hits et aux morceaux rares réarrangés, pour le plus grand plaisir du public. Après le show A la sortie de Bercy, les conversations s'animent autour de l'aftershow. On tente de capter quelques informations. Il est déjà très tard, presque minuit et pour la plupart des gens il faut se décider à rentrer en métro ou à se rendre à l'aftershow pour le reste de la nuit. En tenant d'interroger quelques personnes autour de moi j'obtiens une confirmation "oui, oui il y a un after et c'est aux Bains Douches !". Je dois avouer que l'expression maline sur la tête de mon interlocuteur m'a interpellé. Je ne savais pas s'il se moquait de moi où s'il était simplement jouasse d'avoir une telle information à partager... On décide d'y aller. Le trajet prend pas mal de temps, car nous sommes en voiture et il faut sortir du parking, aller jusqu'à destination, et trouver une place pour se garer. On se dit qu'on aurait du y aller en métro, mais il aurait fallut retourner à Bercy à pied ensuite pour récupérer la voiture, sachant que le parking risquait de fermer pendant la nuit. Une fois sur place, on trouve tout de même un peu de monde, des fans qui comme nous se sont fait prendre au piège. Il nous faudra du temps pour le comprendre et l'admettre, mais il n'y aura pas d'aftershow à cet endroit ce soir là. Rappelons qu'à l'époque il n'y a pas de téléphone mobile, et seules les informations glanées ici et là auprès des personnes sur place permettent de nous orienter. Finalement après quelque temps d'attente, une ou deux heures peut être, on se dit que tout cela c'est assez et on décide de rentrer à la maison. Le lendemain j'apprendrai que l'aftershow a bien eu lieu, mais au Rex Club, situé à 15 minutes à pied des Bains Douches. Musiciens : Michael Bland : batterie Morris Hayes : claviers Tommy Barbarella : claviers Sonny Thompson : basse Levi Seacer, Jr : guitare Hornheads : cuivres Mayté Garcia : danseuse Set list My Name Is Prince Sexy MF / Love 2 The 9's The Beautiful Ones Let's Go Crazy Kiss Irresistible Bitch She's Always In My Hair Raspberry Beret Sometimes It Snows In April The Cross Sign O' The Times Purple Rain Medley I Love U In Me Venus de Milo Little Red Corvette Strollin' Scandalous Girls & Boys 7 1999 America DMSR Gett Off It's Gonna Be A Beautiful Night Catégorie:Concerts en France Catégorie:Mes concerts Catégorie:1993